Windchime
by SerinG
Summary: Through a strange twist of fate Fuji meets four men who irrevocably change his life. OT5!
1. Chapter 1

The streets were busy with life, the people weaving trough like ants

This is my first story… I hope you like it.

Warning: OT5!!

Disclaimer: I could wish but it still wouldn't happen. So no. I don't own Prince of tennis.

The streets were busy with life, the people weaving trough like ants. It was never quiet, everything Made noise – and quite loud too. Cars were zooming and honking, busnissman talking stoicly to their phones, friends chatting animatly to eachother, music blaring for the doors of stores. Everything was going its usual course in the busy city of Tokyo… and it was slowly driving me crazy!

All these persons walking here, how the hell did they manage to _not_ stumble over the other. My pride was severely injured for tripping every five seconds or so. And more so; why the beep was no one deaf. My ears were halve exploding at just a few weeks of living in this city – I guess you get immune to it after living there for some time.To go to the point without my mumbling complains: How could some one – _any one_ – live here. I didn't understand and there was no way I would want to. The only thing I wanted was to escape this living hell hole and go home to my sweet little village far, far away from here.

Okay, to be fair, the Netherlands – my home – was not at all that quiet or sweet (though it was little) but it was certainly more tolerable to me than this mumbo jumbo city. I loved my country dearly and wouldn't have to grow up anywhere else – wow, now I really sound mushy.

To explain to you who the I in this story is, I'll introduce myself. I am Syusuke Fuji – or Fuji Syusuke in the Japanese manner – and I'm a tensai or genius. I know that the name sounds Japanese, and , in case some of you are wondering… it is! My father is part Japanese and my mother Dutch. I have two siblings, my older sister Yumiko and my younger brother Yuuta. I love everyone in my family dearly, so you better not speak a negative word about one of them, or I'll release my tensai wrath! Oh yea, I may have to mention that I'm gay, as you _might_ notice further on.

Well to continue my incredibly _sad_ story, I should tell that if it was not for the good pay I would never in my life willingly live here. A few weeks ago I got a offer from a friend here in New York for a job.

I'm a photographer – which is, to the less educated under us, a person who shoots lots and lots of photos of random things – and was currently unemployed, or you could say fired. It's not that I'm not good at my job – I'm excellent if you must know – but I hate orders and like to do things in my own time at my own pace, and well, how to say this, they don't appreciate that if you work at a million dollar trading compagny that loses A lot of money if I fail to be pleasant or even on time at a deal breaker. So as I said I got fired because I snapped at some bitch – how the fuck was I supposed to know that she was the favorite mistress of the boss – and they kicked me out. To be fair I kind of understand, it was the last straw.

After a few weeks of sulking and bitching to my boyfriend about how unfair it was, I got a call from my aformentioned friend. He (as in Kikumaru Eiji ) went to the same college as knew me and my potential – that was his word, not mine. He wanted to recommend me to some compagny a friend of his owned that prepared rich bastards for their photoshoots. I didn't even know something like that excisted.

At first I wasn't that enthusiastic because of the location – aformentioned hell hole – but after some persuading of boyfriend Dinant I decided to go. I admit, hearing the number of cash I would get helped to make the decision – hey, I'm Dutch, or at least for three-quarter.

Dinant would ask of his boss to be transferred to the main brach of his work in Tokyo, and if all was well he woul follow me after a few months to Japan. It is lucky that we would would be going here since this is a candyshop for a lawyer with all those lawsuits – yes, he is a lawyer. I've sure caught a big fish in the boysriend departement.

Everything would already be taken care of. Eiji would hire a two-bedroom appartement – even though me and Dinant haven't slept apart for almost three years – in the middle of Tokyo! He told me it was for a reasonable price and I would be able to go really cheap with the cab to work. I don't think he understands that walking would be much an much cheaper. Oh yes, the joys of legs people, don't forget they excist to you bring you further without endangering your wallet and weight. Three weeks after the phone-call I found myself looking out over my beloved Holland, trying to ingrave every different patch of land while tuning out the annoying stewardess.

After landing on the airport my new agency known as International Photos – how lame is that! – gave me a week of getting used to my surroundings and began training me for my work. I had to stand at the side and observe while my colleages trained and helped the moneybags called employers. I came to the conclusion that it was nice work, you got to know other persons and the money was certainly not ugly. The only downfall of it was that you had to be at the back and call of your _master_ so to speak.

But I had completed the harsh and very difficult (cough cough) training and could start to work.

The real start of my story began with my running like a crazed woman - I'm a man, goddammit - down the pedestrial lane, my flaying arms hitting men in my haste, biting my underlip ever so often, an annoying habit I picked up from Dinant when he was nervous. This was the day I would meet my client, the person I would be stuck with for at least a month… And I was late.

I overslept this morning – It had to be this morning didn't it. I threw my buzzer out of the window the morning before in sleepy annoyance – I had the worst morning temper. I just threw on the clothes that were nearest, brushed my teeth and combed my hair briefly before I flew out the door. To make lateness worse, my neighbour Akagawa-san was walking her dog, Shelby – I do hate that name! - who has a affinity for me and began to hump my leg.

The joy…

As gently and fast as I could I peeled him of me, which was hard since he clung to me like a leech.

Uh, Bad thoughts.

So now I was running as fast as I could without getting under car wheels or stamping human feet – it's a dangerous world out there! I gritted my teeth at another attempt to grab my ass and kept running.

Finally I reached Hatchimits (a fancy Japanese restaurant) with terrifying speed and burst through the double doors. I was already wandering to my table in the back when the waiter came to take my jacket. I mumbled something polite and skipped over to my table where, thank god, was no one sitting. I lowered myself into the cusiony seet to relax, smile as always and feign discontentment when the guy showed up. I was already cracking myself up when the voice was heard.

' So you have managed to find time to come.'

'…'

…There is no god…

I heard some rustling by my side as he sat down beside me and turned myself towards him to make up a less embarressing story for my lateness. And stopped dead.

Beside me sat the most handsomest man I have ever seen. His hair was silvery-grey and incredibly shiney, his eyes were black with a sheen of grey and a flawless pale skin. I couldn't see how tall he was but I suspected him more than twenty centimetres taller than me, with broad shoulders and, as I already heard, a silky voice. The business suit he was wearing was definetly made by some fancy designer and hugged his figure nicely.

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth wide open, probably doing a fair imitation of a goldfish. I completely blanked out. He just looked at me with amusement an a bit exasparation. He was quite used to these reactions I could tell. I shook myself awake with some mental slaps and screams and recovered just enough to keep smiling apologize for being late.

' Its alright. It's not often that Ore-sama' - Seriously?! _Ore-sama_! – 'has to wait for some other. But next time please be punctual.' He examined me with haughty look that just screamed Stuck-up Ass. I let it slide for this time because I knew I looked sloppy. I was wearing an oversized sweater that was wrinkled all over and jogging pants. The strings of my shoes were still loose and my hair was in a messy bun.

To say it shortly; I looked completely out of place beside his impeccable perfection.

I was still wondering about his amazing everything while he ordered sake for us both. Quickly I intercepted the waiter and ordered tea for myself. I am very very bad at holding alcohol. After halve a bottle of breezer I completely flipped. It was a most disastorous night and I had the worst headache in the morning. I never drank alcohol! Period!

He just looked at me quizzely and started, 'Well for introductions, I am Atobe Keigo, owner of Atobe Corporations.' The last part was unnecessary, everyone knows the name Atobe Keigo! He is some hotshot heir who is CEO of billion dollar hotel-chain of five stars. He was said to be one of the greatest charmers of the century, though his superiority air to me made me wonder. 'But you can call me Keigo-sama.'

…Jeez. Thanks…

Trying very hard to keep my smile from crumbling I introduced myself. 'My name is Fuji Syusuke, and I'm twentyfive years old. I just moved here from the Netherlands to prepare other people like yourself for photoshoots.'

' I know.' He interrupted me before I could ramble more about my life.

I was understandbly confused by his confession. 'What do you mean you know? Did the agency tell you all this?'

Atobe smiled a arrogant smile that at the same time made want to turn in a puddle of goo and punch his perfect face. 'Your agency only gave me your name. I did some private research on you. Very nice boyfriend by the way.' He complimented coolly.

I almost choked on my tea. 'You spoke with Dinant?' I splutterd ' Why? Why would you do that?' and more importantly: why has Dinant not told me Rich Asshole has called him.

He had the nerve to smirk! 'I needed to see what you were like. And don't worry; I heard some very good and loving stuff about you… Though now I met you, I think I disagree with what he said.'

I completely saw red. The nerve of this man! I only saw him for five minutes, even less, and he already judged me! Stupid bastard! Trying to calm down I smiled charmingly – I hoped – and asked him what he wanted to know.

Atobe leant backwards in his seat and slurped some of his sake – jeez, he even makes drinking elegant. 'You are going to teach me - and some others who are unfortunatly delayed - Dutch.' It was an order – I had to bite my tongue to refrain from saying Yes Sir!

'I think you are misunderstanding something. I need to prep you for photoshoots, as you might have known if you listened to the man you spoke to.'

He frowned, definetly not liking being corrected. 'No, You are going to teach me Dutch. Your told me – and your Dinant did – that you're from Holland, and who is better to teach me than someone who comes from the actual country.'

I frowned right back at him. 'I'm not a teacher. If you want to learn the language, go to an actual teacher 'cause I'm not.' He was only looking down at me with a strange smile that just screamed 'I always get what I want'. I only got frustrated by this but just held my tongue from cursing in his face and smiled back.

'I know you're not a legimate teacher but I still want you to do it. I have done some research after tutors but after looking it over you're my best option. The other tutors all had an horrible accent that I don't wish to copy and they are all old and ugly.' Even though he was being stupid I couldn't help but be flattered. The fluttering feeling from before came back at the thought that he found me attractive. He continued 'You're not at all that beautiful either but at least you're younger than them.' The butterflies died a sudden death.

'I am so very sorry to disappoint but as I already told you, I am _NO_ teacher!' I slurped my tea down to quill the raising urge to scream. He just looked more amused at my antics and gently drank his sake. 'And what you give as reason is just plain stupid. To choose someone for their looks – or, in my case, the age! I mean, are you that mindless…'

I wanted to continue, I really really did, but the facial expression Atobe gave me was just plain frightening. His handsome face looked dumbfounded and flabbergasted about the fact that someone as low as me would raise objections to someone as mighty as he, – Get off your high horse pall! - but above that he looked furious! He took a few staggering breaths to remain reserved. Obviously that hadn't worked since he bit the next sentence out. 'You are going to teach me because one: I paid for your service, two: I can get you fired if you don't,' ( insert angry glare ) 'and three: I said so.'

I glowered at him from under my lashes. I believed the second statement, he had enough money and influence to get me even exiled out of Japan. 'I just don't understand. Why are you hanging so hard onto the idea of me teaching you. I'll tell you, I'm a bossy instructer, I get impatient and angry when you don't get it, and I'll frustrate you with the loads of homework I'm gonna give you. You will run away before a week is over.'

'So you'll do it.'

'_No_!'

Oh… the killing intent.

We sat there for maybe fifteen minutes – and boy, were they akward! – without looking at eachother the sushi came and went down our throats. All was still silent and uncomfortable. I decided with my typical pigheaded stubborness that he was going to speak first. I spoke the last word so now it was his turn. When we stayed tight-lipped and in my case, smiling, for another fifteen minutes. I began to think about what I was gonna do. I could just get up and go, but Dolt here beside me would complain to my firm and I would surly get fired. On the other hand, bossing over Atobe would surely be fun like hell. There is no way I would not enjoy that. The mental image that came with the idea made me smile wickedly.

I would _soo_ enjoy that!

I heard a soft cough from my left and saw Atobe glancing at me. 'I believe I hadn't told you about the extra bucks you earn by doing this.' He leaned over to my ear and whispered – it was completely unnecessary but it gave me an exiting feeling of secrecy. The words I heard tumbled a few through my head before I finally grasped the meaning of them.

'…_WHAT_!'

Atobe just grinned his snobbish grin and leaned in expectantly. 'Well?' I blushed unwillingly at the too small distance between his face and mine. I wanted to decline, even though the closeness of his face kept distracting me – he was doing it on purpose, I swear! – but the images of him shrinking with fear for my wrath just still lingered in my mind.

The moment I said that accursed word was forever ingrained in my mind.

'Deal!'

He was smirking with triumph while I was still trying to clear my mind from dollar signs and exquisite illustrations.

So it all began. A small word changed my whole life. It made me at the same time the luckiest man and the most unfortunate. I began a hardest journey I have ever made.

'But you're going to buy the books.'


	2. Chapter 2

I was slowly moving across the street, my feet dragging like snails

This is the second part. It's a bit larger. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: we all know the drill: don't own blabla

I was slowly moving across the street, my feet dragging like snails. The meeting with Atobe had somehow exhausted me mentally. I felt more tired then I had in a long, long time.

The sun was sinking steadily, drowning the city in beautiful orange golden shades. It was calm on the streets now, the only people walking were rushing home to get a warm meal and a welcome home kiss from their loved ones.

Feeling somewhat envious I crossed the street to Showakinen Park. There were few lampposts lighting my way while I was zigzagging randomly through the blooming sakura trees. I smiled. It was nice to be here for a change. I should have more late evening trips. Sitting down on a nearby bench I reflected on today.

After dinner – or lunch, brunch, whatever! – with Atobe the Rich Asshole gave me a contract to sign. It took me at least half an hour to scan the whole thing trough, it was that long-winded! And trust me, I'm a fast reader. With that done _Ore-sama_ gave me the adress of his house (in a freaking hotel!) and an order to be there at eight in the morning. I bitched at him that I would be there when I wanted - with a smile on my face of course. We had another verbal dispute (no surprise there) that ended with the agreement of eleven in the morning (mental victory dance). We were going to have the first lesson and I was gonna meet his so called friends. I snickered, remebering their horrifying names. Atobe called them Kuni-kun, Gen-chan and Ryo-poo. I had the hardest time keeping my laugh in when he said it, and more importantly, I wondered who the poor suckers were.

I took of as soon as he was at the toilets, conveniently forgetting to say goodbye. I couldn't seem to stop from smiling wider as I imagined the Royal Bitchfit he would surely have.

I was too busy in my head to go home, so I walked for some time. My map of Tokyo and a compass – I was with the boyscouts, so what! - were securely in the pocket of my jacket. Wouln't leave the door without them. I could do it, but I was not going to risk getting lost in a huge hole like this one. My sense of direction was close to zilch and asking someone for help was something my pride – my stupid colossal ego – wouldn't allow.

Sneaking a peak on my map for assistance I discovered Tokyo' s nicest places. I was satisfied. Tokyo wasn't that much of a horrible place if you knew were to go and how to avoid the running bulls called humans.

Standing up from my bench I trotted in snails pace back to the streets. Ten minutes from then I was sitting in a cab, listening to the most revolting music I've ever heard and actually falling asleep with it. I was kind of glad I was spared hearing more of that ear-splitting sound. I doubt I would have survived another minute without throwing the damn radio out of the car. It would go down along with the driver, who was singing with the song so falsely I thought the windows would break.

I was shaken out of my slumber by the same man I wanted to bash the head in and paid him the money – I still regretted that I hadn't stuffed it in his malicious throat to safe everyone from his singing - but one should't dwell on his mistakes. I opened the door of the condo and walked silently to the elavator. Stepping in the lift I had to stop myself forcefully from sagging on the floor like a bag of flour. You had no idea how relieved I was when the doorway opened up with a resounding _bing_. I almost failed to close the door of my apartment in my fatigue and dropped on the couch instead of my bed. Sleep took me immediately.

Rays of sunlight shone through my window, waking my from my slumber. I slept tremendous, no nightmare or dream to disturbe me. I sat up yawning stretching my muscles to wake up. To my surprise I had fallen asleep on the couch. Snickering on my drowsiness I waggled to the kitchen. I lazily poured milk in my bowl. Apparently I was still half asleep, as the milk proved, since there was more on the floor than on my cereal.

After the half-hearted cleaning I showered and put on some clothes, picking out a few of the most sloppy I had, just to vex Atobe, since he made clear that he didn't approve of my choice of clothes. I grinned beforehand, imagining his expression.

Taking a peak at the clock I noticed it was not even nine – 'Fuck! This early!' – and decided to unpack some of the boxes. If you took a look in my living room you would a kitchen in the left corner, a couch in the right corner and a low Japanese table in the middle with soft cusions functioning as chairs and boxes, boxes and – guess what! – more boxes. From the moment I arrived till then I had almost no time to put everything in place. The initiating of International Photo's had slurped all my time together with the occasional lessons in Japenese. But now – note the wicked glint in my eyes – I had time!

I rubbed my hands together. Unpacking was something I enjoyed very much. It always made me feel as if it was my birthday; there was always something unsuspected in the boxes even though I knew all the stuff. My mom had this tendency to put some extra's in every time we (me, my sister and brother) moved. I, in a juvenile moment, hoped there would be many gifts.

Grabbing the highest container I tear down the cover. Damn, only clothes and shoes. I carelessly threw them on the floor, hastily opening another box. When it was time to go eight boxes were opened with its contents littered all over the place. I pouted indignant. The whole point of unpacking was to set things on the right place and clean up but I only made a rubbish! And I didn't even find the present from my mom.

Sighing I decided to open one more box. It was a box with blaring "fragile" all over. Carefully I broke the tape and peaked inside curiously. There it was, a in Christmas-paper wrapped package. I tore the paper impatiently down and got the present out.

It was a windchime, with beautiful decorated iron pipes. In the middle hang the rope with which I could chime the pipes. At the end of this was a paper with something written on it in my mothers elegant handwriting. I turned the paper to read it.

_Everytime the pipes chim, remember._

…Weird…

Well, she probably meant to say something with it (though I have no idea what) so I hang it in front of the window and tried to clean the room a bit.

I growled irritated as I looked under the mess for my clock that was buried somewhere underneath it all. I felt misplaced triumph when I pulled the square plastic thingy out off the mayhem and stared smug at the dials.

A second later I flew out of the appartement, hailing a taxi. As I sat safely but anxiously in the car some minutes later I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me since everytime (okay, this was only the second time) I had an important appointment (with Atobe) I was late. It probably had something to do with the Rich Bastard. He must have had some kind of influence on my inner mind that made me want to annoy him. Nervous I looked at my more than untidy clothing. He could bear a bit annoyance, but I didn't know if he could stand this much. Atobe would be worst than the Vesuvius, I had no doubt.

As the car stopped I ran out, almost forgetting to pay, and shot to the five star hotel. I ignored the piccolo with his polite greetings and stopped by the counter. To my mortal fear, no one was there, so I rang the bell I good twenty times. The waiter came out with an annoyed expression.

The man was completely immaculate dressed, with a haughty expression that could only be topped by the Almighty Atobe himself. 'What do you need Miss?' He glanced disapprovingly at my appearance.

'I have an appointment with Atobe, could you please tell me where he is?' I kept my smiling façade on, pointedly not hearing the 'Miss' in his sentence.

The man (Souma as was read on his nametag) looked uncovinced. He probably couldn't believe someone like me could even behold the great Atobe. 'What is your name, I will look in the agenda to see if he has date set for today.'

'Fuji Syusuke.' You had to see his confusion when he read my name on the list. I almost laughed out loud but settled for a smug smile. 'Now, pray tell me, where should I go?'

'A piccolo will walk you to him Miss' – 'Mister!' – 'mister Fuji.' With a last long look at me he walked away, nose high in the air.

A piccolo with a handsome face came to me and led me to the elavator. He kept silent but didn't stop sending provocative smirks. Snorting amused I took place lift and turned my back to him. We both were silent, disregarding eachother all the while…

…Or so I thought…

Strong, tanned arms slid over my shoulders, pulling my to a equal strong body. 'Hey baby, wanna have some fun.'

Hiding a smirk I turned, facing him with closed eyes and a sweet smile. 'You know,' I twisted his nipples, ignoring his gasps of pain, '…I'm a guy.' The look of horror combined with pain in a delicious mix clearly stated he didn't.

The rest of the time went on in real silence.

The elavator opened with a _ping _and I walked out, leaving a very uncomfortable and pained man with a _very_ smug smirk. Just before the door closed I turned and waved. 'Too bad, we could have had _fun.' _

I felt as I I owned the world when I rang the doorbell.

The feeling completely vanished when the door was yanked open and the livid countenance of Atobe came in view. His eyes opened wide at the sloppy sight of me and he tugged me in the room with a snarl. The poor door slammed close.

Atobe stood towering high before me. 'What on _earth' _breathe out 'made you _think_' breathe in 'you can pull that _trick_' breathe out 'on Ore-sama _again_!' He now inhaled the air faster than a vacuum cleaner.

I was completely freaked out by him, but I didn't let him notice; it would only give him satisfaction to know that I was one of the many people who cowered in fear in front of him. So I replied, stupid enough (Who is the bozo that called me a genius?) 'Trick? What trick?'

This was the moment he totally lost it. '_I am Atobe Keigo-sama!_ What I _want _happens. I told you to be on _time_ and to be here by eleven.' 'Technically, you told me to be here by nine.' 'And _you_ still disregard what _I_ say. I am your _superior_. You should do as I _say_!' He took some deep breaths to compose himself. I just stood there flabbergasted, smile banned to a different dimension.

After what felt like hours he flipped his hair and said 'And your forbidden to wear that kind of clothes ever again!'

I finally picked my to willful self together and smiled my serene smile again. 'You can't prescribed what I can and can't do.' It was silent for a moment. He was bopping his head up and down vigorously as if to convince me he could and I was shaking my head, telling him to give up. It went on for a while until a thought struck me.

'… You know, you forgot all about the Ore-sama's in your monologue.'

He flushed red again and took a menacing step in my direction. '_Ore-sama_ did not.' I just sniggered, giving him his way.

I looked around me for the first time, taking in the wealth of this place. The chamber was enormous and painted in a nice beige colour, with a lot of paintings and pictures on the wall. Claret red couches stood on opposite of eachother, a huge crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. Atobe sure liked showing off his richness, was what I thought, as I examined the large mini-bar in the right corner. He watched me perceive all the greatness around me with a smug look on his face that clearly stated _You_ _will never be rich enough to buy the cushion I farted on_!

I stuck out my tongue and asked, before he could throw another hissy fit: 'You told me there would be others.' Please note that there are no humanoid lifeforms in this room ecxept for myself and the Rich Bastard (though I'm not entirely sure he's human).

He let out a deep sigh, and set down on a million dollar couche. 'Ore-sama let you come here earlier, just to inform you of a few things you must know.'

'Ooh?' I was all ear now. He behaved as if he had a big secret he didn't want anyone to know about. And, you have to know, I _love_ secrets.

He scowled at my more than inquiring tone. 'You know you signed an act of silence? The one that was included in the contract?' I nodded. He looked satisfied by this and continued his story, his eyes shifting uncomfortably. 'Well… you see, the "friends" I talked about, the ones you are to teach, they are not really… friends…' I catched on immediately and smirked.

'Sooo… You have some naughty secret? And there are multiple people? How interesting. I wonder how much money I can get if I told this to the media.' My smirk widened.

Atobe's face grew more red with every word I said. 'You know you _can't_ tell anyone! That's why you've signed the act of silence!'

I just ignored him and went on with my monologue. 'The girls will all be devastated. They'd probably kill your lovers! That would not be good for you,' I sighed dramaticly. '_Or _your reputation if it comes out you do multiple.' – insert my insane giggling – 'Yes, that would be very bad.' My smirk had become wicked, creeping the hell out of Atobe. He opened his mouth, still freaked out, to remonstrate. 'Ooh relax dumbass. I'm under a act of silece like you said. If I spill anything you would get everything I own.' He visibly slumped in relief at this.

We sat there for some minutes talking about the weather, when Dinant would come here, and how his latest businessdeal was going. There were of course some disputes (what's new) but I still live, so all is well.

We were just having another of those little fights when the door went open. Two men – What? _Men_?? – came in in all their stoic glory.

On the right stood a man (well duhhh) with an impassive look on his face. It didn't take away that he was totally handsome… I sound really gay, right..? He was heavily build, with such broad shoulders that I could sit on one. His hair was jet black like his eyes. His features were beautiful straight, not one on-even line in his countenance.

The other man had had an even more impassive look (is that even possible?) and was somewhat slighter build, though still tall and muscled. His hair was unruly and gold-brown and his eyes the same. There were glasses perched on his nose, making him look very sophisticated (I would sooo go for him if I didn't have Dinant). He looked somewhat familiar but I didn't remember where I've seen him before.

To say it short: they were incredibly sexy!

Atobe stood up, a uncharateristically soft look on his face. 'Ah you're finally here. Ore-sama was afraid he wouldn't survive any more with this inferior slob!'

I twitched but still managed to keep the friendly smile on my face. 'Well excuse me Mr. I'm-so-good-that-I-shit-diamonds' A very unfriendly and shocked glare from Atobe and amused expression from the stoics. 'but I'm here earlier because you asked not because I wanted to be in your company!'

'Everybody wants to be with Ore-sama. You should be honored that Ore-sama graces you with his presence.' Atobe rose from his couch to stalk to me when the darkhaired man spoke.

'Keigo, just quit it. You had it coming.' He ignored the insulted look of Atobe and walked towards me. 'I am Sanada Genichirou. Nice to meet you.'

I smiled brilliantly. 'I'm Fuji Syusuke. Likewise.' I nodded to him and the other man that had laid a calming hand on Atobes shoulder.

He nodded back and introduced. 'My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

…Wait, what?

'You're Tezuka? Why the hell didn't I see it sooner. I thought you looked familiar but I didn't remember from what. I'm a fan.' It was all said in one breath. I have been a fan of Tezuka Kunimitsu ever since he tennised for the first time on tv. His playing style was just soo elegant and pretty. I calmed down enough to see the amused expressions on their faces. Even Atobe!

Tezuka let out a tiny smile. 'Nice to meet you too.' I blushed embarrassed.

They sat down both sat down and ordered drinks by the waiter. He came back with the drinks and some books. I curiously snatched them out of his hands and skimmed them through. It were the Dutch workbooks. It was of good quality and easy enough for beginners, I concluded. They were looking now looking at me as if waiting for my approval. I coughed to hide my blushing and said that these would do just fine.

'Where is Ryo actually? Is he still sleeping?' Atobe asked.

Sanada shook his head. 'He is training. His coach wasn't satisfied with his performance Saturday. He should be here any time.'

So the fourth was a man too. I never once thought in my life Atobe could be gay. He execuded more testosterone than a wolve in heat. And the other two here were also none straight? How… strange. I blushed suddenly, the thought of three more than hot men in the same room as me made me fidget. I pushed the urge to shift in my seat and the blush down.

I was so concentrated on fighting down my sudden awareness that I didn't notice the door opening and closing until I found I couldn't see anymore. Someone had put their hands on my eyes! I reacted on instinct. I balled my hands together in fists and let them come down hard on what I hoped was a foot. The yelp that followed confirmed it.

The hands were retracted and I opened my eyes to see who had blinded me for a moment. The culprit was muttering a string curses and hopping on one foot while he held the other I smashed. It would have been funny to see a grown man play hopscotch if I wasn't so freaked out. The others certainly thought it was funny. Sanada couldn't help but grin and Tezuka let out a full-blown smile. Atobe was the worst. He was clutching his stomach in a undignified manner, laughing so hard it almost hurt.

The hopping man jumped on a couch and pulled his foot in his lap rubbing it all the while. 'Shuddup Monkey King. You're hurting my ears!' He growled.

'But, bwahaha, you sould have, giggle giggle, seen your face!' And Atobe had new convulsions of laughter.

The new income man grumpily pulled of his shoe, flinching of pain, and threw it to the so called Monkey Kings head. Atobe immediately stopped laughing and threw threaths back at the now sneering young man, who was still nursing his foot back to life. Sanada and Tezuka just sat there shaking their head exasparated and amused. Apparently this was a daily thing.

Atobe and (I assumed he was) Ryo were now standing in front of eachother, trying to look as threatening as possible. It look terribly funny, as one of them was still rubbing his foot and the other was waving with a shoe. I giggled, unintentionally drawing the attention to me. Both Ryo and Atobe stopped fighting and turned to me as one man.

'Where did you find that girl, Keigo?'

I flushed red again, this time in anger. 'I'm not a girl! I'm a _man_ dammit!'

The arrogant man just examined me, trailing his eyes up and down my slight figure. '…I don't believe you. Prove it!'

I gaped. He wanted me to prove it?! He probably just wanted to see how I looked without the sloppy clothing. Well tough luck pal! I fiddled in my pocket till I found the plastic oblong card and gave it to him. 'Here you go. Enough prove for you?'

He inspected my passport with disinterest. 'Fuji Syusuke ne? I'm Echizen Ryoma.' He grasped my hand in a firm manner and shook it. I was, while he was shaking, looking at him in awe.

Echizen Ryome was a tennisstar like Tezuka and he wiped the courts clean with other tennisplayers with a vigour. He was a more recent addition to tennis and also more publicity horny. He was the banner of almost every sports advertisement and a total – I quote – hunk. I admit he was very handsome, in a overly-confident rougishly sexy way with greenish-black hair and golden eyes. He had a tall frame with lean muscles and perfectly proportient.

Now there were not just three overly handsome men, but four!

I looked around, taking in every face: Atobe and Echizens looked arrogant and confident and Sanada and Tezuka watched me impassive and unmoving.

How the hell was I going to survive this was the big question!


	3. Chapter 3

The first time I climbed it I fell hard on my butt, almost pletten a squreill

**Another chappie. It took somewhat longer to finish…. Yea exams are a bitch.**

**I'll introduce two new charaters here. If anyone takes offense with how they are portrayed then sorry.**

**A big thanks for the reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own….! Want to!**

'No, you have to pronounce it like gee, not ge. Lay it on the back of your tongue!' My exasperated tone was more than a little condescending. My patience was wearing thin with them… _again_. I always prided myself for my self-control but those idiots made me realize my pride was misplaced. The foursome managed to crack my mask for more than four times in the time I was teaching them, a record. But I just couldn't help myself: they were just being so stupid in my opinion! Those numbskulls still didn't get the tones of the alphabet right. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that the Japanese don't have the same tones in their language… but still.

Atobe sighed annoyed and flipped his hair. 'Ore-sama is saying it! Ge!'

I almost twitched and stomped him on his pretty head but somehow (God knows how!) my smiling façade was still working. 'You are still pronouncing it wrong…'

Another dramatic hairflip and a pointed look in my direction. 'It's not Ore-sama who's wrong. Ore-sama is perfect at everything! Your teaching methods are just flawed!'

Now I did twitch! 'Excuse me! You were the one that wanted me to teach! I told you I was no teacher but _noooo_, You just had to push your way through!' Tezuka let out a soft sigh. This had been happening for two weeks, from the time I first met them till now. Somehow me and Atobe clashed, almost more than him and Echizen.

'Fuji-senpai, don't listen to Monkey King. You know he's talking bullshit as always.' Atobe sputtered offended causing me to smile gratefully at the handsome young tenniser. He smirked back when Atobe began launching his tirade at him. Echizen had taken to call me his senpai for some reason. He told me it was because I was older but I believe he's just getting a high out of it! Somehow he relishes in the fact that I'm older than him but smaller. I snorted mentally. It's not like he's short or anything; in fact he is the tallest of the four!

'Keigo, calm down.' I've learned in these short two weeks that Sanada was the peacemaker. He always made Echizen and Atobe cut of their fight.

Tezuka got rarely involved in their quarrels, but when the fights were bad, and I mean _bad_, and Sanada couldn't quieten them, Tezuka joint het mix. He just said two words – _ten_ (or twenty if it was really not good) _laps_ – and they immediately obeyed! The first time I saw this I laughed my ass of… until Tezuka's bespectacle gaze turned to me and made me run laps too (you just cannot not obey him!). From that time on I just sniggered silently.

I exchanged amused looks with Tezuka when the fight escalated and both Echizen and Atobe tried to get Sanada on their side. I got fairly easily used to how things worked around here though at first it was quite disturbing. I learned quikly that I had to get out of the apartement when their quarrel got physical – it always came down on heated make-out scenes and from one thing came another… When I saw that I blushed soo fiercely I was surprised I didn't blow up. I tried to get them to focus on the lesson with a cough but – surprise surprise – they did not listen. When Sanada and Tezuka joined the frenzied session I felt like an overripe tomato and shimmied swiftly and rather shakily out of the hotel room. I shuddered at the memory – not out of revolsion, might I add. I just hoped it was not going to be one of those times. They always left me breathless and somewhat desperate in my apartment, with the feeling that I cheated on Dinant.

I was woken from my inner monologue by the sudden silence. They stopped fighting and looked at me expectantly. 'What?'

The foursome traded unreadeble looks and shifted their gazes back to me. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement! Sanada sighed. 'It's probably nothing. You just stopped smiling, that's all.'

Startled I checked my face, only to find it somber and unsmiling. It was immediately replaced with an innocent curve of lips. 'Let's just continue the lesson, won't we.' The rest of the hour was filled with foreign words and concealed glances from them.

It worried me. I let my guard down, giving them a brief insight of how I felt and I didn't even notice. I showed them my real feelings and I knew them for only a meager two weeks.

After the hour was up a thanked them for their – ahum – hard work and ran to the elavator. Just before the doors closed I heard Atobe shout to be here tomorrow at nine am.

Accompanied with a _bing_ I stepped out of the elavator and walked to the exit, barely controlling my urge to run. All I wanted to do now was to return how and gather my scattered brain. The fact that I releashed the inner walls around the foursome scared me more then I wanted to admit. It scared me so much that I even foregone my usual teasing of Souma, the prick that welcomed – yeah right… – me on my first day. I could feel his sharp eyes on me; he was probably wondering why I didn't go out of my way annoy him. I ignored him and walked to the busy street, nimbly avoiding cars when I recklessly crossed the street. Tezuka would most likely lecture me for it but I banned the thought. The last thing I needed now was to think of them.

I walked for about fifteen mnutes until I came at a small stand. Before me stood a traditional Japanese house with a proud banner waving in the wind. I releashed my breath with a puff and walked in, regaining my relaxed visage.

'Fuji! How nice to see you again!' I was greeted by a exuberant Kawamura Takashi, a young sushi-chef I become acquainted with on one of my first evening trips. I was hungry for sushi and company and he made sushi and had no customers at the moment. We talked and hit it off really good. I felt as though I had known him all my life. He was one of the nicest human beings on the planet and made the best sushi on top of it. 'What can I get for you?'

I smiled at him. 'Just the usual Taka-san.'

He shuddered. 'I really wonder how you can keep eating that Fujiko. It's bad enough in a small scale, but this...' I smiled more widely at his obvious horror, though the nickname had something to do with it too. Nobody named me that personal here and frankly, I missed it. So when Taka-san named me Fujiko I couldn't help but smile more genuine.

When he got busy with making my sushi I looked around. I was satisfied when I saw that nobody was there. That meant Taka-san had more time for me – egoistic right.

He turned handing me a round plate with six beautiful sushi on it. 'Here you go, six wasabi sushi, as usual.' He sat opposite of me and squinted my face curiously. 'Is something wrong Fujiko?'

I looked up with a snap, surprise evident on my face. He sat there before me, a soft, worried look on his big-boned face. I chuckled, hiding my eyes behind my hair. 'It seems that the people here are very perceptive at seeing through facades.'

He just smiled. 'No, they're not. I just think I know you. You seem very familiar to me Fujiko.' The smile that was directed to him was in every inch genuine.

The morning came in all her late-spring glory, as I trotted down the streets in my usual shabby clothes. Atobe was still grumbling about my fashion-sense but had given up on trying to get me in different outfits. My mood was ten worlds better ten the day before thanks to Taka-san, though I was still a bit wary of facing them. I stopped a moment to feel if everything was allright. Smile in place; check. Eyes closed; check. Iron control; a shaky check. I shrugged my thin shoulders and walked in.

As I saw who was behind the counter my smile strengthened . 'Ah, Souma-chan. How nice to see you this early in the morning.' I heard him grind his teeth. How he hated that suffix. He probably wanted to strangle me every time he heard it, but there was not much he could do to me. After all, I was under the protection of _the_ Atobe-sama, the person he was completely awed by.

'Of course Fuji-san. Atobe-sama is waiting for you.' With that he turned hastily to a different customer, hoping very hard that I would be gone by the time he was finished I bet. I snorted and stepped into the elevator, taking a bit pity for the poor man.

When the lift stopped I walked out and opened the door to Atobe's private suite. He always left it open when I came over.

When I walked in I realized it was silent; it was way too quiet… Always a bad sign.

I looked around, suspicious of the ear-deafening silence. I hoped with all my heart that no one was sulking, 'cause then this day would be hell. It would either end in full-blown make-out sessions and trips to the bedroom or in hours of sitting and listening to a couple of brats that were ignoring or provoking eachother. It was a game they all played, even Tezuka and Sanada.

I walked, still very guarded, to the hallway, on my way to the master bedroom. I stood there, feeling very wary wary about opening the door. Maybe you should just leave, was my mind saying, it would be much safer and way better for your sanity. I shook my head and raised my hand resolutely. I was just about to knock on the door when it opened. A head, a very beautiful one at that, poked out. The man walked out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him to the living room.

'We should just let them rest. They're a bit wrung out from tonight.' The beautiful man smiled at me when he saw my blush. 'You're cute!' He chuckled at my deepening blush and stuck out his hand. 'I am Yukimura Seichi. And you are?' He looked at me from under long blue-black lashes.

I reigned my blush in and gave him my famed smile. 'Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you Yukimura-san.'

He gave me a long look. 'Seichi is fine… At least, if I'm allowed to call you Syusuke?' At my nod he smiled back and took my hand to lead me to the red couches. He pulled me next to him and examined me with curious beautiful blue eyes. Now I thought about it. There is nothing about Yukimura that wasn't beautiful. He looked a bit effeminate, but still had a distinctive male dominance that just stood out. It almost made him more male than Sanada. He spoke up. 'It's not a surprise they chose you. They always had a weakness for androgynous males.'

I snorted and gave him a crooked smile. 'You mean like you?'

Yukimura looked at me startled and then laughed. 'You're good!' He chuckeled some more. 'If you're wondering if I'm part of their little club,' He paused to see my reaction. I nodded. 'then no. We just have a little, uhm, friendly meeting sometimes. But that just sometimes, when they're in a good mood. Usually they're too jealous to share. But everytime it happens it's unforgettable. Does that satisfy you?' Another curt nod paired with a smile and a faint blush.

His smile widened. 'You're just too cute! If you're finished with teaching them, would you like to teach me?'

I flushed. 'What should I teach you then? They want me to teach them Dutch, but that's not my real profession.'

'Hmmm.' He made a contemplative sound. 'I would like to be taught Dutch too. It is an interesting language right?'

'I hope you know I'm no real teacher, Seichi.' It seemed I had less trouble accepting what Seichi wanted than I had with Atobe. It probably had to do with the attitude!

He nodded and smiled. I secretly wondered if he was imitating me. 'I bet you are one hell of a teacher, and maybe,' He suddenly slipped closer. 'maybe I can teach you a thing or two…' His look was all suggestive and seductive now, with lidded blue eyes and half opened mouth. All I could do was sputter in astonishment and inch away to the end of the couch. Yukimura obviously took no offense in this and just kept coming, cornering me.

'Really Syusuke, you should say something. One might think you don't want him.' I wanted to scream I didn't, that I had a boyfriend and push him away, but all that came out was a squeek and a weak tilt of my hands. Seichi giggled and captured my hands, pulling them above my hand. 'Do you really don't want me, _Syusuke_?' He drawled out my name. I shivered; in revulsion or different, I didn't know. 'We'll see, won't we?' He bend forward, I could feel his breath playing on my cheek and…

'_Yukimura_!'

Yukimura just lifted his head to glance innocently at the speaker; or, better yet, the shouter. 'What is it Sanada? I'm very busy right now. Can't you just come back when I'm finished?' The answer came as a hand that pulled Yukimura off me. Relieved as hell, I stood up quikly and shuffled to the other side of the room as rapid as I could. I heard some pressing whispers. When I finally had the courage to look up I saw Sanada holding Yukimura by the shoulders – rather tightly if I could go by the wince of Seichi – with a angry expression on his handsome face. The only other in the room was Atobe, who walked to me with tensed and angry glare.

I almost shrunk back from it until he grabbed my shoulders like Sanada with Yukimura and asked. 'Fuji, are you allright?' The anxious tone in his voice touched me and told me that the glare from earlier was meant for Yukimura. I nodded and gave him a tight but grateful smile. The hands on my slim shoulders tightened ever so slightly and I recognized jealousy… but toward whom? They had shared a bedroom with Seichi so most likely for him… I hoped they would not be angry with me since Yukimura orchestrated it all. Suddenly Atobe's fingers dug painfully in the flesh of my shoulders.

Yukimura walked towards me; his smile was relaxed and sligtly devious. He bowed his head low. 'I'm very sorry Syusuke. I didn't know someone else had you claimed. I hope you will forgive me…' He gave me an angelic smile, one that came very close to my level.

…How could I say no to that..?

His smile now rivaled ten suns. 'Splendid! To show you I'm really sorry I'll take you out to dinner…' A cough of Sanada interrupted him. '…and Genichirou, Atobe, Tezuka and Echizen will join us of course.' Four suns died.

My lips turned a bit upward. I was sure I would feel much more confidant with the foursome close. At least Yukimura wouldn't rape me in front of them.

…I hoped…


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, another chap finished

**Yay, another chap finished even though it took me some time (grumble grumble)!! Another thanks to the reviewers!!**

**And a question; I'm not completely sure what's gonna happen further in the story… so if you have any suggestions I'd be glad!**

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: right… don't own.**

With a tired sigh I closed the door of my apartment. I dropped the keys on the kitchen table and walked to the bathroom to make a nice, hot bathtub filled with mint smelling foam. I walked out of the bathroom to press on the on button of my computer and grabbed my favorite baby-blue pyjama-pants.

I decided to spoil myself a bit, considering the day I had. I would have loved to say it was just a regular one but _nooo_, Yukimura had to be a spoil-sport. Let me outline this weird day for you.

First, I had discovered that the foursome Kei-chan, Ryo-poo, Gen-baby and Mitsu-kun not just kept slept with eachother; one Yukimura Seichi sometimes joined them. Then, aformentioned Yukimura tried to _rape_ me!? I only escaped his evil clutches through the entering of Atobe and Sanada. The blue-haired man apologized for molesting me and decided to make it up to me by treating with dinner at a five-star restaurant. Sanada and Atobe refused to let me alone with him and invited themselves. Honestly, I could've kissed them (I didn't, just for the record, cause that would be cheating on Dinant)! Yukimura was not pleased to put it lightly, but said nothing exept for the date of our dinner. I had to be at the Rainbow Room the next evening. He then left me two men who, I just saw, were only clothed in boxers. I immediately got red as a beetroot and averted my eyes. Damn, they looked even better _without_ clothes! Luckily they both realized their state of undress and skipped to their bedroom. They returned with Tezuka and Echizen in tow. The two were definitely not happy! The rest of the day was spend in awkward silences and gumbling rich men. When it was time for me to go home, I was more than happy and practically ran out of the suffocating apartment.

I got out of bath and put on the pants. The computer was on and ready by now. With a happy smile I skipped excitedly over on the chair and checked my mail. Only two messages this day. One was from Dinant. I chuckled softly. He was good at a lot of things, from lecturing to surfing but he was completely helpless with writing a story as short as it may be. The average length for mail I got from was about five lines. But, you know what they say: short but sweet. The other was from… Koujiro! Yes yes yes. I jumped up and down from the chair before sitting again to read what he wrote with full attention.

_Hey sweet snuggly buns, _I laughed. Good one!

_How've you been? I'm fine, in case you're wondering!:-) Just got back from vacation…_

The rest of the letter he raved about some summerlove and another plea from him to come visit. It made me happy he wanted to see me but at the same time apprehensive.

I knew Saeki Koujiri for almost nine years now, but in those nine years of friendship I'd only seen him for about three months. When we met it was my first time in Japan visiting my grandparents in Chiba and my Japanese was kind of shaky. He was the cool guy of the neighbourhood and coincidently, lived next to my grandparents. We got along almost on first sight and spend the entire time in companionship of eachother. Where the one was, was the other. He taught me almost everything I should know about puberty, from girls (though that didn't really work out well) to wet dreams. It felt as if my heart was breaking when I had to leave (I had this tiny crush on him) but promised to keep in contact.

We wrote to eachother, and still do, about twice a month. Dinant was always complaining that my real relationship was with the computer instead of with him. I smiled at te memories and wrote back ro Koujiro, promising I would visit as soon as I had time. Then I closed the computer off and went to bed.

One day after the… uhum, incident we were sitting in relative calm silence in Atobe's room; they were working on the assignments I had given them and I was looking at the next few exercises. The atmosphere was relaxing but it was nowhere near calm in my head. I just couldn't imagine. They were all too dominant to… This thing kept bugging me… so I asked the million-dollar question.

'Which one of you is bottom?'

A perilous silence came over the room as they all raised their heads to look at me. To be honest, I was fighting the urge to bite my lip in a nervous habit. I was freaking out, their blank stares were absolutely terrifying, but I kept the amicable smile on my face.

And then they burst! It was like volcano only without the smoke.

They were laughing, all of them, so hard I was afraid their stomach would collapse. It took them some time to recollect themselves but, between gaspes for breath and aftershocks, they managed. Atobe was still chuckeling to himself while Ryome sat there with a smirk on his face. Sanada and Tezuka were almost back to normal, but they too let smiles flutter one their handsome faces.

Tezuka coughed in his hand to draw the attention to him and looked at me with his stoic expression though his eyes danced. 'Why, pray tell, would you like to know that, Fuji?'

I blushed unwillingly. 'Well, you see, I just can't imagine…' I stammered here and felt the blush rise. '…anyone of you being…'

'Bottom?' Echizen finished with a smirk. At this point they were all smirking, obviously thanks to my newfound shy side. I was really wondering what happened to me. When I was with them I suddenly felt selfconsious and at the same time I couldn't raise my inner mask for the life of me. I locked this knowledge away for a later hour, when I was ready to do some soulsearching. Now, I had more pressing business to attend, namely: four stupid and (grudgingly admitted) very handsome men.

Sanada scratched the back of his head in a out of character gesture, as if contemplating. 'We could always tell you, but you know what they say,' He grinned. 'an eye for an eye.'

I heard those words repeat themselves in my head over and over again as a sign of impending doom. I decided that it was not worth it. 'I really don't need to know…' Yes I _do_!

'Aww, come on Fuji. We'll just ask you a question. Nothing out of line, we promise.' Stupid Echizen.

'…Okay…'

They grinned at eachother exept for this one person who was struggling against the deathgrip on his mouth and making protesting figures through the air with his arms. I gaped incredulously.

'You probably have noticed already, seeing this.' Echizen smirked and removed his hand from the poor man's face. 'I think Monkey king didn't want you to know this piece of information.'

Atobe was flushed red with anger or embarressment or, more likely, both. 'Why did you do that!' He fixed a heavy glare on the other three who were not fazed. The rich narcissus took a few deep breaths and composed himself, though the red colour stayed stubborn on his face. He raised his head and looked at me with glinting eyes. 'It's not always me you know. They all have been in that position.' He began rambling about a lot of crap while the rest of us looked very amused. I smirk smiled. Atobe acted as though he had to justify himself to me. Nothing was less true. But still, it was funny.

The hotel owner finally silenced and looked at me expectantly. I just smiled some more and focused again on the assignments in the book on my lap. I heard Atobe grumble and get soothed by Sanada.

'Fuji.' Tezuka called for my attention. I 'hmpht'ed and waited for him to continue. 'It's your turn now, _remember_?' I blanched.

Atobe visibly perked up hearing this and opened his mouth… 'Why are your eyes always closed?' …but Echizen was faster.

It was certainly a strange question. I expected something of the same (sexual) content as I asked but I should have known. Echizen always did the unexpected. My smile became inquiring but the young tennisstar just shrugged his shoulders and turned the full force of his golden eyes on me. I sighed; there was no way I could refuse this. 'I suppose it's because my mother always did the same, and ,' I paused and saw that they were listening to everything I said, 'because I _can_… I suppose.'

'That's all?'

'Well, I guess it also adds in appeal. People told me they found it very mysterious.' They were still waiting, as if knowing there was more. 'And I really shouldn't open my eyes, because… well… it scares them.'

Echizen snorted. 'How the fuck can eyes be scary, especially yours! I mean, look at you, it seems as though the slightest gust of wind can knock you of your feet!' I gave him a highly insulted stare and tried to look as intimidating as I could. Echizen just looked amused at my pitiful attempt.

'The intensity of eyes should not be underestimated, Ryo. It can bring the most powerful of men to his knees.' Tezuka spoke up. The younger tennis-player just scoffed and gave me a challenging look.

'Well, we're waiting. Show us!' He demanded.

I shook my head at both his request and his tone.

Echizen glared. 'When do you open your eyes then?' Again, not so much as a question, as an order.

I just sighed and answered. 'When I'm scared, or surprised, happy…' I trailed off.

They were all watching me with hawk-like eyes. 'So we just have to scare you to let you show us your eyes?' I snorted unelegantly. I wasn't really easily scared. But one look at Echizen and Atobe made me groan. There was determination shining in their eyes and I knew they were going to pull everything out of the closet to see my eyes. I almost opened my eyes just to stop them from making an effort but thought better of it. This could be benificia for me, and besides, I didn't have fun in what felt like ages. The sadistic smirk could just be kept in.

'If you don't want to show us tell us what colour your eyes are.' Ahh Sanada. So he was also fascinated.

I tapped with my index finger angainst my chin in mock contemplation. 'No. Finish your exercizes.' Atobe looked as if he was going to protest. I gave him a closed-eyed glare 'All of you.' He snapped his mouth shut and dug into his book. I would have giggled but this was really not the right place (if I did Atobe surely would have a fit). Even so, it was really funny to see the effect I had on all of them. They liked me and, I still don't understand how, respected me. I had the same influence on them as they had on me, or, at least, in some aspect.

The rest of the hour was finished in no time. They were working hard (exept for a half-witted attempt of our beloved cat-eyed man to scare me when I was reading… _sigh_). The walk home went just as easy as the lesson and made me luckily more calm. Today was the much anticipated dinner-date with Yukimura, and I really didn't feel like going. But Yukimura promised me nothing bad happen (to me) and looked honestly sorry. Besides, I've never been to a five-star restaurant in my life before.

I pulled nice-looking clothes out of the closet. A black khaki pants and a expensive blue shirt would have to satisfy them. I scoffed. Atobe had threatened to cut my paychenk in half if I did not dress nicely. He did not appreciate my retort.

'_Of course, Atobe-uke_.'

I ran out of the apartment to save my life.

A laugh bubbled up in my throat. They had given something to me that they really should have kept to themselves. My smile widened in a smirk.

_Blackmail_!

I hailed a cab and ordered it to the Rainbow Room. The restaurant stood proudly in the center of Tokyo. It was a large building with pillars up front. The name hang down in beautiful golden letters. I stood before the building feeling very much insecure. This was soo not my world!

I was having second thoughts about this. I wanted to walk away and don't look back but, as I turned around, there was Seichi. He stood there gazing at me, a speculative look on his amazing face. I smiled nervously.

'No running away, Syusuke? Then, lets go in.' He walked up to me and took my hand. I pulled back, wanting him to let go but he strenghtened his hold and smiled serene. 'We are all waiting for you.'

_Ooh dear God_!


End file.
